A lo largo de la línea 3
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Los días de Miguel se iban entre trenes y canciones ahora dedicadas a Manuel. LATIN HETALIA Perú/Chile


Hetalia y LH no son míos.

Este fic fue escrito para el intercambio navideño de la comunidad pechi en fb y es un regalito para Tinki :)

Es un humanverse, situado en Santiago. Si están familiarizados con el metro sería perfecto, pero en caso contrario tampoco pasa nada, no le quita nada a la comprensión de la historia :) _Lo único que habría que saber tal vez es que la línea tres no existe (aún?)._

* * *

 **A lo largo de la línea 3**

Era un día frío. Había amanecido con una neblina helada y los vidrios de las ventanas empañados. Miguel había extrañamente despertado temprano, oyendo a su hermano caminar por la habitación. Probablemente había sido eso lo que lo despertó, dado que Julio no era muy delicado a la hora de abrir una puerta y menos rebuscando los cajones de Miguel.

-¿Qué buscas? -masculló el mayor adormilado, un tanto de mal humor.

-Nada, sigue durmiendo -respondió Julio sin volverse hacia él y Miguel quiso hacerle caso, pero cuando había apenas cerrado los ojos, sintió a alguien inclinarse sobre él-. Oye, Miguel. ¿Dónde tienes tus calcetines?

-En el segundo cajón, donde siempre -renegó Miguel jalando las sábanas y colchas para taparse hasta debajo de los ojos, pero Julio no quiso dejarlo en paz.

-Ya sé, pero no hay ningún par blanco.

-¡Entonces ponte de las tuyas, pues!

-¡No tengo! ¡Necesito medias blancas y las mías están todas sucias! -insistió Julio y Miguel soltó un gruñido exasperado.

-¡Pues entonces las mías también! ¡Ponte unas sucias y déjate de joder, ya pues!

Su hermano soltó un resoplido, arrugando la nariz ofendido, pero finalmente abandonó su habitación y tiró la puerta. Miguel rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta en la cama, dos veces, y finalmente maldijo entre dientes al notar que ya no podía volverse a quedar dormido. Maldito seas, Julio estúpido, en la cena vería.

Permaneció echado un buen rato, escuchando los pasos de su familia moverse alrededor de la casa y cuando por fin todo quedó en silencio, soltó un suspiro. Para él, no valía la pena salir antes o durante hora punta, no si lo que necesitaba era algo de espacio para poder tocar la guitarra y pasearse tranquilamente por el metro sin molestar a ningún potencial colaborador. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó en esperar tocando en alguna estación a que pasaran las horas en que el metro iba a reventar, pero la gente a esas horas era una masa única de peones sin tiempo ni ánimos de donar algo, así como los guardias del metro no le parecían tener de buenas. Así es como sus días empezaban tarde, de la misma manera en que tarde acababan. Miguel llegaba siempre con el último metro y si bien su madre le daba una vez al mes un sermón sobre cómo debería buscarse un trabajo más seguro y más remunerado, Miguel se decía que vivía bien. No era ni tan poco lo que hacía...

Cuando corroboró definitivamente que no volvería a dormir se estiró y se levantó. Tras ir por un bol de cereal y sentarse con él en la cama, tomó su guitarra. En días como aquel era difícil conseguir mucho dinero. El frío ponía a la gente de mal humor e incluso a él le costaba portar una sonrisa y cantar, hablar animadamente mientras pedía cooperación por parte de los viajeros del metro. Vamos, que le costaba hasta salir de la casa, a quién iba a culpar él. Solo al puto frío. Tarareó distraídamente mientras pensaba en la ruta a tomar, si ir por la de siempre o aventurarse a tomar esta vez la línea cinco y luego la uno. No se sentía con ánimos de pasear, pero la línea uno solía darle algo más de propina. La línea cinco sonaba como una buena idea.

Miguel viajaba con el pase estudiantil que aún conservaba y que seguía funcionándole perfectamente. Había atentado a una carrera de agronomía, pero muy pronto comprendió que no iba a llegar lejos. Dejó la carrera en septiembre, esperando hasta diciembre para confesar que ya no estaba yendo a la universidad. Tal vez no debió escoger la cena navideña para su pequeño anuncio, pero supuso que el regalo que le compró a su madre con el dinero ganado esos meses en el metro de alguna manera la había puesto de buen humor. Su padre era otra historia y durante los siguientes meses continuó lanzándole tercamente miradas de reproche. Sí, estuvo mal abandonar la u siendo que ellos la pagaban, pero en todo caso era dinero y Miguel podía devolvérselo algún día. Y mejor abandonarla temprano que a mitad de carrera.

El metro que tomó no iba ni lleno, ni vacío. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados y había cierta cantidad de gente de pie, pero Miguel halló más que suficiente espacio para pararse al medio de un vagón y ponerse a cantar. Solía cantar principalmente canciones de rock argentinas porque eran sus favoritas, pero de tanto en tanto cantaba también cosas de Calle 13, algunos temas chilenos, otros peruanos… A Miguel nunca le faltaban las canciones.

* * *

Lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque primero creyó confundirlo con alguien parecido.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto. De hecho lo recordaba bien. Fue como una semana después de haber terminado con él (bueno, ya, Manuel fue quien terminó con él). Lo vio en la cafetería de la facultad de humanidades, la nariz hundida en un libro gordo y apuntes. Era fin de semestre después de todo. Recordaba haber tomado valor (haber sido empujado por Martín en realidad) y haberse acercado a él. Hasta el día de hoy no sabía qué había esperado. ¿Que lo invitara a sentarse? ¿Que se disculpara por ser un idiota? Era obvio que nada de eso pasó, solo fue un patético intercambio de palabras que no superó el "¿Cómo has estado?", "¿Tienes muchos exámenes?" y el clima. Pasó tan rápido como su fugaz relación de tres meses. Patético, weón.

Era realmente una gran coincidencia reencontrarse a su ex en el metro, el tipo de cosas que Miguel no esperaba que le sucedieran a él. Manuel estaba igualito, llevaba incluso la misma palestina que llevaba el día en que le terminó. Auch. Miguel se animó a inspeccionarlo un poco más, aprovechando que el chileno iba concentrado en su kindle. Los mismos lentes, el mismo corte, las mismas zapatillas desgastadas y sucias, así como la misma mueca de concentración, el mismo ceño fruncido, los mismo labios secos y partidos y las mismas uñas perfectas. Podría haberse preguntado qué le había visto, pero Miguel sabía que aquella pregunta no poseía respuesta. Simplemente había caído en los inexistentes encantos del estudiante de historia, se había enamorado sin pensárselo dos veces, tal y como hacía todo en la vida.

Excepto algo: olvidar.

Apretó los labios y se mordió la mejilla por dentro, aún mirándolo fijamente cuando comenzó a rasquetear la guitarra, pensando en una canción específica. Sabía que en cierta manera estaba siendo el mismo idiota ridículo de siempre, pero no por eso desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Quien sabe si por ahí lograba molestar al chileno…

- _Soy vulnerable a tu lado mas amable, soy carcelero de tu lado mas grosero, soy el soldado de tu lado mas malvado y el arquitecto de tus lados incorrectos_ -comenzó a cantar, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para superar el sonido de su guitarra y resonar en todo el vagón y hasta los adyacentes-. _Soy propietario de tu lado mas caliente, soy dirigente de tu parte mas urgente, soy artesano de tu lado mas humano y el comandante de tu parte de adelante..._

Manuel se mordió el labio y trató de fingir que no lo había visto. Desvió la mirada, pero era difícil hacerse el que miraba por la ventana siendo que viajaba de espaldas hacia ella. Optó simplemente por subirle el volumen a sus audífonos hasta el punto en que sus oídos lo podían soportar y mirar fijamente su kindle, pero le fue completamente imposible superar la fila en la que se quedó atascado. La música que sus audífonos derramaban no era suficiente para tapar la voz de Miguel que seguía tercamente.

Lo vio ni bien entró al metro. Había algo en la presencia de su ex que se le hacía imposible no notarlo. Miguel era básicamente un sol. Cuando aparecía, irradiaba luz y calor. La gente se revolvía a su alrededor y Miguel solo tenía que sonreír para gustarles a todos. Manuel había odiado tener que descubrir cómo incluso él, él que no era como los demás, así de fácil y sociable y superficial, se sentía intensamente atraído a la bola de fuego que Miguel era. Pero ya saben lo que se suele decir: quien juega con fuego, se quema.

Miguel era una ridiculez de persona, incapaz de asumir un compromiso. Cuando se enteró de que botó la universidad, no sintió ni sorpresa ni pena. Se lo esperaba. Ya cuando estaban juntos. Miguel había dado indicios de que no duraría mucho tiempo yendo a clases. Eventualmente, como siempre, Manuel tuvo la razón.

Soltó un suspiro casi aliviado al notar que la siguiente estación ya era Parque Bustamante. Alzó su mochila del suelo y esperó un minuto más antes de ponerse de pie. Dudó si salir por la puerta frente a Miguel, siendo la más cercana a él, o si hacerse el ridículo y salir por la otra. Si pasaba por la primera, era imposible que el peruano no lo viera, pero igual no era como si lo fuese a detener, ¿no? Esperaba que no. Aun así, prefirió no arriesgar nada y se acercó a la puerta del otro vagón. Cerró los ojos y esperó a sentir que el tren se detuviera.

Ni bien las puertas se abrieron, salió a paso apresurado, sin volverse a mirar atrás. Listo, no volvería a ver a Miguel. Para empezar, ¿ese realmente era su ex?

-¡Manu, espera!

Mierda.

El chileno apretó los ojos y luego miró al cielo, maldiciendo para sus adentros. A regañadientes se detuvo y lentamente, como si estuviera inseguro de que lo hayan efectivamente llamado a él, se dio la vuelta. Miguel se acercó jadeando como un perro viejo en sus últimos días, trayendo consigo la guitarra y su mochila colgando del hombro. Le tomó un buen par de segundos recuperar el aliento, apoyándose con la mano libre en su rodilla.

-Puta que eres más escurridizo que un fideo aguado -masculló el peruano y Manuel rodó los ojos.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -le gruñó, aunque luego le habría gustado tragarse sus palabras-. ¿Me sigues solo para joder?

Miguel sacudió la cabeza, acomodándose la mochila que se le resbalaba.

-No te persigo… -comenzó a decir, pero Manuel suspiró.

-Claro, por eso te bajas en Bustamante siendo que la siguiente es Baquedano -dijo sarcásticamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya, tampoco te achores -respondió Miguel con cierta pena y algo de irritación-. Es que te vi y, puta, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿no? Quería saludar, eso es todo.

Manuel maldijo por enésima vez en esos quince minutos.

-Ah. Bueno -murmuró y sonó más cortante de lo que había pretendido-. Sí, tiempo sin verte… casi un año…

Miguel sonrió al darse cuenta de que Manuel tenía bastante presente cuánto tiempo llevaba sin verlo. No le había tomado ni dos segundos decirlo, pareciera que ni lo pensó. Eso era una buena señal, ¿cierto?

-Sí, casi un año -corroboró asintiendo efusivamente-. ¿Todavía estudias?

-Claro, weón, ¿qué pensabai? Yo no soy como tú -acusó Manuel y la sonrisa de Miguel por poco se quiebra.

Lo hizo, de hecho, por un segundo. Manuel pudo verlo bien. Tal vez ese golpe bajo no debió venir tan repentinamente, pero era necesario, se dijo, si iba a decirle lo otro. Miguel se encogió de hombros y trató de reír.

-No, gracias al cielo no soy como tú -trató de ocultar su incomodidad-. Pero… opuestos se atraen, ¿no?

Puta, no empieces, pensó Manuel, queriendo morirse ahí mismo. ¿Por qué no siguió simplemente caminando, ignorando al peruano?

-No, Miguel, eso es para la física -replicó en voz baja, pero Miguel ya estaba decidido.

-Hacíamos buena pareja -lo intentó una vez más y Manuel resistió a la necesidad se sobarse los ojos exasperado.

-No, eso tampoco -contestó, pero su tono no era tan brusco esta vez-. Y tampoco lo seremos si eso pretendes.

-¿Por qué no? -Miguel frunció el ceño-. Sé que estábamos ambos en un momento difícil, era obvio que así no funcionaría.

-Ni lo hará jamás. Miguel, para. Esto no tiene caso -declaró el estudiante, pero su ex no parecía querer aflojar y aquello lo estaba poniendo más y más nervioso.

-Podemos intentarlo… _yo_ puedo intentarlo. ¡Te juro que estoy más dispuesto que nunca y mi vida está en un buen momento ahora!

Miguel lo miró suplicante y Manuel lo odió por eso, pero aún más se odió a sí mismo. Bien, si así lo quería, así sería.

-No, no estás entendiendo, Miguel -dijo con firmeza y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de soltar la bomba-. Tengo novio.

Miguel juró haber oído mal.

-¿Perdón? -soltó y el surco en la frente de su ex se profundizó aún más.

-¿Cómo que "perdón"? ¿¡Tan difícil es de creer!? -exclamó ofendido y le dio un empujón-. Llevamos bastante tiempo juntos y nos va bien, así que ya supéralo, Miguel.

Miguel parpadeó, todavía atónito. Pues sí, era difícil. O sea, en serio… ¿Quién se fijaría en ese pedazo de imbécil si no era Miguel? Ciertamente estaba convencido de que nadie lo haría. Pero algo en los ojos de Manuel, algo en la manera en que apretaba los puños y retrocedía un paso, nervioso, le dio el indicio de que tal vez, tal vez, Manuel no mentía.

-Tengo que irme -masculló el chileno al notar que no iba a responderle, acomodándose la mochila-. Como siempre, contigo no se hace más que perder el tiempo.

Miguel no atinó a detenerlo.

* * *

Pareciera que, una vez reencontrados, estaba condenado a ver a Manuel en todos lados. Al menos ahora, extrañamente, lo veía casi cada día en el metro. Pareciera que inconscientemente estaba repitiendo esa ruta y el mismo horario, solamente para poder verlo, pero Miguel tenía dignidad. Algo, pero la tenía. Y no iba a modificar su rutina solo para poder ver a Manuel. Y eso era en serio, Miguel no pretendía ver a Manuel, aunque no podía negar que , debajo de esa leve rabia y del dolor, una chispa de felicidad refulgía fugazmente. Siempre era en el primer momento en que lo veía, sentado o parado, la frente inclinada y los oídos tapados por audífonos.

Al principio, Manuel trató de acallar la voz de Miguel con su propia música, pero eventualmente la constante mezcla de ritmos, letras e idiomas lo acabó por sacar del quicio y se rindió. Consideró no subirse al vagón al que se había acostumbrado, pero al final no lo hizo, sino que al ver que Miguel venía cantando ahí, guardaba los audífonos y escuchaba con la mirada alejada de él. Miguel no volvió a acercársele hasta pasado casi un mes y no se lo esperó, pero tampoco le sorprendió. Volvía un día con el metro casi vacío y vio por el rabillo del ojo como se bajaba detrás de él.

-¡Oye, Manuel!

El chileno se detuvo en el andén casi desierto, volviéndose hacia Miguel.

-¿Qué? -resopló, pero Miguel no se dejó espantar con tu tono malhumorado.

-Sabes que no me gusta cantar en inglés, ¿no?

-Sí, porque lo haces como el pico -asintió Manuel, apretando sus manos en puños, pero Miguel solo sonrió de lado.

-Sé que te gusta este grupo raro -añadió-. Así que escucha, feo.

Manuel apenas rodó los ojos, oyendo como Miguel comenzaba con una entonada que se le hacía lejanamente conocida. No le sorprendió, la verdad, dado que en la música más reciente muchas cosas eran básicamente lo mismo. Miguel tomó aire y comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa, ahora sí sorprendiendo al chileno. Su inglés seguía siendo una basura, pero el que le atinara a esa canción y lo bien que sonaba en esa versión acústica le impidió ocultar la sorpresa que sintió. Miguel curvó sus labios mientras se alistaba para el coro, acercándose un poquito más y Manuel retuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

- _So tell me... Who's in your heart now_ -comenzó a cantar bajito el peruano, elevando su voz a un registro poco acostumbrado- _when Leonard Cohen is singing "Hallelujah"?_

Un metro volvió a detenerse y unas señoras con bolsas salieron, mirándolos de lado. Manuel se mordió el labio, viendo al suelo un tanto apenado, pero Miguel las ignoró y le dio un suave golpe con el pie para que le siguiera prestando atención:

 _-Who's in your heart now? All your friends and foes, they thought they knew ya, but look who's in your heart now. You scared yourself, you're all of a doo-dah. Oh, you gotta hold on to love, oh you'd better hold on to love…_

Manuel cerró los ojos, preguntándose si Miguel había hecho ese arreglo él mismo y especialmente para él. Se sentía estúpido, pero de alguna manera le pasaba seguido cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de Miguel. Este fue dejando que la canción apagara, bajando la guitarra:

- _Oh, you better hold on to love…_ -cantó la última línea en un hilo de voz, sin acompañamiento alguno.

Manuel ni se enojó por el beso que le robó.

* * *

Ese día Manuel no estaba solo. A Miguel no le sorprendió verlo acompañado, pero sí verlo con Martín. Sonrió y sin dudarlo se acercó, queriendo saludar a su amigo de la (ex)carrera.

-¡Tincho! ¡Hola! -exclamó y el argentino lo miró sorprendido, ciertamente no esperaba encontrárselo ahí.

-¿Miguel? Boludo, qué coincidencia… -soltó y se rio apenas, pero Miguel ya había notado que algo andaba raro.

-Sí, qué loco -murmuró el peruano, recordando que Martín no tomaba esta ruta para irse a casa, sino que se iba en dirección contraria-. ¿Vienes con Manu?

Preguntó y bajó la mirada, quedándose helado al ver como Manuel disimuladamente apartaba su mano de la del rubio. Martín solo soltó una risa nerviosa y tensa.

-Ah, sí, eso…

-¿Están saliendo?

Los dos estudiantes se quedaron callados, notoriamente incomodados. No era que Martín no supiese en qué situación se encontraba. Él y Miguel habían sido buenos amigos, él mismo lo había animado a salir con Manuel. Pero Miguel se había ido de la u, ya casi no hablaban y Manuel… bueno, las cosas pasaban y ya.

-Che, escuchame… es complicado -comenzó a decir y Miguel lo interrumpió con una carcajada ahogada.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Con Manuel siempre es complicado -soltó sin mirar al chileno y se acomodó la guitarra-. Bueno, debo irme… ganarme la vida y eso, ya sabes… ah no, verdad que no, hijo de papi.

Se volteó, sin esperar a ver como Martín rodaba los ojos o Manuel se hundía en el suelo. Caminó lejos de ellos, avanzando varios vagones hasta perderlos de vista entre la gente, pensando en qué canción entonar. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se detuvo, alzando su instrumento.

- _Flaca… no me claves… tus puñales por la espalda…_

No, realmente no se lo esperaba. Le pasaba por ridículo. Por patético, weón.

* * *

Miguel continuó tomando aquella ruta, aunque tal vez ya no frecuentaba tanto el vagón en el que se solía subir. Pasaron como dos, tres semanas y Miguel se acostumbró a la ruta, haciéndola su nueva rutina. Ganaba bien y pasaba por tres líneas distintas. A pesar de todo, le iba bien.

Ese día el metro iba a reventar, Miguel había tontamente decidido irse "temprano a casa", quedándose atrapado en plena hora punta. No iba tan apretujado como uno iría una mañana en la línea cuatro en dirección a Tobalaba, pero no podía ponerse a tocar ahí, por lo que se limitó a sujetar su guitarra y tratar de ocupar el espacio más reducido posible.

Dios existe (o tal vez justamente no) y era por eso que, en aquella enorme y uniforme masa de humanos, logró distinguir a Manuel. "Aléjate, Miguel" le susurró su cerebro, pero Miguel nunca había sido de hacerle caso. Empujándose entre la gente, avanzó hasta poco a poco acercarse a Manuel, llamándolo por su nombre. El chileno movió la cabeza, buscando a su alrededor hasta verlo. Su labios se tensaron y una de sus comisuras tembló. Miguel sonrió al reconocer esa mueca y logró acercarse un poco más.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora? -preguntó aunque se arrepintió en el mismo instante.

Sin embargo, Manuel solo suspiró.

-Voy a la u. Necesito un libro antes de que cierren la biblioteca por el fin de semana -explicó con calma y una expresión casi, casi neutra-. ¿Tú?

Miguel ensanchó su sonrisa.

-A casa -respondió-. Termino el día temprano.

Manuel asintió.

-Así que ahora vives de eso…

-Por el momento -aclaró y Manuel asintió.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Luego ya veré.

Manuel soltó una risa ahogada.

-De verdad no has cambiado nada -murmuró y Miguel asintió, queriendo responder con un comentario hiriente, pero las puertas se abrieron y mas gente entró.

Ambos fueron empujado más al fondo del vagón, quedando Miguel acorralado contra la pared del fondo. Manuel estaba notoriamente incomodado así apretado contra el peruano e intentó alejarse, mas con eso solo terminó empujándose más contra él. Miguel no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Así que al final sí me extrañabas -se mofó y Manuel arrugó más el entrecejo.

-No seas imbécil -siseó, pero Miguel ya había encontrado su oportunidad y no pensaba soltarla.

-Yo no soy el que se metió con el amigo de su ex -reprochó-. Y el que se anda de negón…

-...nunca te negué que te extrañaba -murmuró bajando la voz y Miguel lo miró incrédulo.

-Ah… ¿De verdad? ¿Y se lo dijiste a Martín?

Manuel lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -escupió y Miguel sonrió-. Ni que fuera...

Cualquiera que haya sido el insulto que había querido tirarle a Miguel, este fue acallado en la boca del mismo. Manuel se quedó quietecito y cerró los ojos. No podía moverse realmente mucho, pero podría haberlo pateado, en cambio ladeó el rostro y su corazón tuvo el descaro de acelerarse. La boca de Miguel nunca había sido mala para ser besada y en un momento así (el peor que Miguel podría haber escogido, honestamente) Manuel tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, olvidándose del metro, de la gente y de la posición incómoda en que se encontraba, y entreabrió un poco los labios, rozando el labio inferior de Miguel con la punta de la lengua. Abrió un poco los ojos, pero no se alejó.

-¿Y le vas a decir a Martín de esto? -sonrió apenas y Manuel frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres imbécil? -masculló, todavía sin empujar a Miguel.

El peruano solo se rio y posó una mano en su cadera, dándole solo un apretón ligero.

-Asumo que no.

-No estoy volviendo contigo -susurró Manuel y Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Eso ya lo entendí -murmuró-. ¿Pero dejarás de mirarme feo cuando te dedico canciones en el metro?

Manuel dudó por un segundo.

-Bueno -murmuró aún muy cerca de su boca-. Lo haré.

 _¡Próxima detención: San Joaquín!_

Miguel le sonrió y Manuel se apartó apresuradamente, tomando su mochila y empujando gente para salir. Lo vio alejarse sin siquiera despedirse y estaba bien. Después de todo, con Manuel siempre era complicado.


End file.
